


Some Like It Hot (Or Cold?)

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Drabbles [21]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: When Mr. Freeze and Firefly square off against each other, surely there cannot be a winner?





	Some Like It Hot (Or Cold?)

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, like me.

“I am always happy,” Firefly hissed as he continued to square off against his opponent, his unwillingness to give up clear on his face, “to burn away the competition! Come try me.”

Smirking, Mr. Freeze cocked his ice gun to the side of his head and, without missing a beat, replied, “It'll be a cold day in hell before you can defeat me.”

“If you can't handle the heat, then stay out of the kitchen, Freeze.”

“The iceman cometh Firefly. And he's not happy.”

“Well then, he can expect a warm reception.”

“By the time he's finished with you it will be something decidedly more chilled.”

“Life is an inferno of possibilities.”

“Life also has the awful habit of freezing up at the worst possible minute.”

Seated a few feet away, Edward passed a large bucket of popcorn to Harley, seated beside him with her hands outstretched and a large grin on her face, “How longs it been now, Mistah E?”

“It has been just over,” Edward checked his watch, “ten minutes. And they still haven't run out of temperature-related puns to work with.” His head cocked to the side as he continued to watch the pair as they exchanged quips, “I'm actually quite impressed.”

“You would have thought that by this point they would have realised they are evenly matched and moved on to find a happy medium.” Jonathan drawled from his standing position behind the seated duo.

Chuckling from her elevated post in one of the low beams which were littered across the ceiling, Selina tilted her head, “It's a good point, Crane, but let's face it, as far as villain themes go 'Tepid Man' doesn't have nearly the same impact as 'Firefly' or 'Mr. Freeze'.”

A spindly hand made its way towards the exposed popcorn and snatched up a handful as Jonathan smirked.

“This is Gotham, we just need to give it time.”

 


End file.
